1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medial device for blood transfusion or liquid medicine delivery, more particularly to a needleless connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional syringe is commonly used as the device for medicine injection. The needle of the syringe is a sharp structure and therefore, it is possible for the medical personnel to suffer needlestick injury when they use the syringe carelessly. If the needle is contaminated, the medical personnel will be exposed to infection. As a result, the used needles are not allowed to be arbitrarily discarded and they need to be recycled and treated professionally to reduce the possibilities of personnel's infection and environmental contamination in order to improve the safety of operation, which in contrast increases the medical cost. Therefore, needleless connectors are currently available in the market and are used for medical injection with needleless syringes. This type of device has the features of low risk and reuse, and could reduce the cost incurred by considerable effort of recycling.
The above-mentioned needleless connector, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,250 having the title “Needleless luer access connector”, has a housing and a septum. The housing has a channel disposed therein. The septum is disposed in the housing and blocks in front of the channel to seal the channel. The septum is a flexible member and has a slit disposed at the center thereof. In this way, the needleless syringe can be inserted into the septum through the slit to deform the septum to open the channel, and then the liquid in the needleless syringe can flow into the patient.
However, the structure of the needleless luer access connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,250 is not stable. The reason is given below in detail. The open-close switching of the channel is controlled by the open-close switching of the slit. If the slit suffers elastic fatigue after long service, it will close incompletely and reduce efficiency of closing. Consequently, after injection and then syringe withdrawal, the blood and liquid medicine could flow reversely into the connector due to negative pressure and leak out from the slit, causing the medical personnel and environment to be contaminated.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above prior art, which is the goal of the present invention.